The Ocean
by KawaiiGyaruPimp
Summary: What will happen to Reid when he is abandoned in the deep sea?    Reid/Rossi/Morgan/Hotch
1. Scarlet Dreams

Reid had somehow ended up in the ocean due to lawnmower head.

Unfortunately.. Reid couldnt swim.. as he lowered his insect infested body into the salty ocean water of the.. ...ocean.. he began to melt... melt away with his crabs. but as the salt was melting, rossi his love- uh co-worker went in after him, he gathered his melting body and took him to shore.

" Why would you do that?" he yelled, wanting a answer.

Reids unsightly wet, yet dry chapped lips made no move to answer the fat sweaty man holding his melting corpse... Instead..Reids crabbish body slipped seamlessly through rossis sausage fingers, which in turn caused rossi to start blushing. 'R-Reid...Dont touch me there'

"B-but I can't help it...I'm melting...I'm dying" Reid cried out as Rossi held him close, his chapped lips rubbing against one another.

I can help you...I just need to gather you up!" Rossi...SCREAMED for no reason as the sensation of Reid's melting legs tickling rossis flabby solid ones ended.. Rossi looked up to the sky and whale moaned, for he had become ravenous for the melting boys body

From behind him, Hotch made himself known as he tapped rossi with the bottle filled with Reid.

Little did hotch know...Rossi would do anything to feel that sensation again

"So, Rossi. We've got a whole day ahead of us" Hotch snickered.

Hotches eye holes of death roamed rossis flabby misshapen body... If only Rossi knew how much they stony eyed man had wanted to hold his flab.. Rossi turned to face him. Hotch needed to compose himself.. 'What would you like to do then...Rossi...?' Rossi licked his bony (?) lips...And shouted...Shouted like he was in labour... After his long pregnant shout, there was a pregnant pause. and with that pregnant pause... a revelation was born... Reids sexy crabby body had melted...but here was a -_- looking hunk right infront of him... It was time to go in..

Hotch looked at rossi as if something was wrong.

"Rossi, what are you doing?" He asked as he noted that the old man was looking into his nether regions for food.

"Well you said we had a...long day ahead of us...and I...yeah.."

"I ment of work." There was another preggied pause, this one longer then the other, and this was a twin.

He eyed Hotch, that bottle of lukeward reid will be in his bath...as soon as it can be

Rossi's impregnated pause grew... further fueled by him imagining bathing in reid... lawn mower head disease and all... reids crab faced lips crawling up every crack (fhjsf,fksjd) and crevice.. ... Unconciously, Rossi let out a whale moan... 'AUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH AHHHAHGESHFHDS AUUUUAGAHAGHAYSHGHD' ...Hotches head snapped up in suprise... 'R-Rossi...? You really do know that i meant work right...?' But hotch was having a hard time keeping it together too... Seeing the disheveled lump of hair fat before him making whale noises into the sky made hotch hot under the collar..

..."Give me the bottle, Hotch" Rossi growled, but Hotch wasn't looking at his eyes anymore.

"..No, Rossi. Your going to give me what I want." called hotch, staggering from the left, grabbing a mangled arm of Rossi's and slidding the bottle O' Reid into his leather pants.

"This is Rape, dont do this!" Rossi called out, but his whale moan broke through...that was until...Garcia appeared moments later with...

REID?

As Garcia walked into the clearing which rossi and hotch stood.. a car came careering around a nonexistant curb and killed garcia. The car stopped and loaded her corpes into the back seat. (IM SORRY GARCIA... YOU WERE IN THE WAY ;A; ) ...Reids umbilical cord fell out of his mouth in shock... But this wasnt the time... he watched rossi hungrily stuff a bottle down his pants... ...but...but Hotch...seemed to be going in for Reids chubby baby... ... - Hotches eyes roamed rossis God given body... and found what they sought... rossis belt buckle... hotch clamped his cat hands around rossis waistline... and pulled.

"AUUUUUUUUGHHHH" Rossi let out another whale moan as the bottle cracked and a little bit of the reid damped his PANTIES.

'YOU STOLE MY BELT" Called hotch, clearly wanting his golden belt buckle back, but rossi couldn't reply, for the bottle was soaking him in places that made his heart sing out."H-Hotch...P-lplease sto-" Reid tried to say, but garcias corpse fell out of the sky and raped him.

As Rossi's whale moan was wrinkling his face, hotch had finally undone the buckle and the bottle broke...The water spread everywhere.

Rossi couldnt take it anymore... he was slightly mad that this reid fluid was soaking his victorias secret panties.. But the feeling made rossi let out a feral goat noise, 'GOOOAAATTT GOAAAAAAAAAA GOAAAAAAAA AAAA AAA GOAAAAAT G0OOOO MOOOOO MOOOOOOOOB MOOOOOOOOOOADSD GAYNUS AAAAAA' As rossi screeched for the goats in heaven to help his wet thong dry, Hotch watched in morbid hormone fueled curiousity. Hotch proceeded to strip untill he was only clad in his la senza bra and victorias secret pants which matched rossis own... Reids body had turned into more water as it couldnt take dead person rape.

At that moment, JJ decided to vist the FBI so she could find the tv remote, and luck be with her as she found the door unlocked.

"Hey mawn, I cant find the rem-" She stopped talking as a wave of melted reid over took her and hotch, rossi was red faced and licking up the jucies causing hotch to take of his moob bra.

...all was quiet until rossi killed himself and died, causing the world to erupt at his feet and commit suicide.

* * *

><p>AN :

I hope you enjoyed this. this was a collaboration.

There will be more stories to come!


	2. Growing Pains

A/N

Hi Guys! I decided to add the rest to this as it got so many reviews! and one person even asked for more 8D!

Thanks to all of you guys for reviewing!

This may get a little bit more confusing. And i think the last chapter was better than this one. xD

This was a collab :)

* * *

><p>But you see, this wasn't the end.<p>

...Even though Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid...and Garcia... are dead, Morgan had yet to enter, so he resurrected everyone but JJ so he could laugh at their naked selves..

"IT SMELLS" he yelled at the waking Rossi, who was one pile of hot steaming slamma jamma.

Now JJ was still dead. Or so we thought. The poor girl resurrected herself so that she could stare at somewhat questionable pictures sent by a lovely person called Prentis, as she found that those pictures were quite fetching to the eye.

It was quite the happy ending, as everyone had survived the apocalypse that was Rossi's hairy behind in Victoria's Secret panties.

BUT ALAS DEAR PEOPLE, THAT WAS A GAWD DAMN LIE, AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY PREVIOUSLY WAS A LIE AS THIS DAMN STORY HASNT FINSIHED YET.

YOU SEE, JJ HAD NOT WANTED THOSE PHOTOS. AND PRENTISS DID NOT WANT TO OWN UP TO SENDING THEM. NOW JJ INDEED HAD NO PRINTER... BUT PRENTISS DID, AND SHE MAILED THOSE PICTURES TO JJ, WHO AS ENAMOURED WITH THEM GAWD DAMMIT. SHE HAAADDD TO STICK THEM IN HER ROOM. THEN SHE WENT TO THANK PRENTISS BY THROWING HER DEAD BODY IN REIDS ROOM. IDK WHY SHE DID THAT, BUT SHE DID. OUT OF ...KIND...NESS. BUT ALAS, IT WASNT REIDS ROOM. IT WAS RONALDS MCDONALDS ROOM. SO PRENTIS CAME BACK TO LIFE AND HUGGED RONALDS LUCIOUS FRO. THE ENDULOUS END GAWD DAMN IT.

AND IT STILL WASN'T THE END.

YOU SEE, JJ DIDN'T LIKE MAIL, AND THEREFORE DIDN'T SEND OUT OR GET ANY.

JJ was so out raged that the fact that Prentis was being Prentis and ENJOYING the flabby dancing reid in her room she had forgot about, that she locked her in reids room thats WAS ronalds room, but SADLY he passed away a few seconds before reid moved in.

Reid came in and sat on said JJ and hugged her dead body because he was into necrophilia and licked her eyelids.

THEN HOTCH CAME IN, ARRESTED REID and then surrounded Prentis with MORGAN and ROSSI and then melted REID in ROSSIS pants, Akolo Tried to run, but Garcia came in and died which stoped everything, eventually, Morgan greased up and died so reid melted in rossis pants which caused his bowels to give way and kill Prentis, and everyone else thought this was sexy so got on top of her.

JJ ran home and shot herself with a pen and reapeted the last words of mikami

''

END.

HOW

WHAT IS THIS

WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE. IT HAS NOT TRULY ENDED

THIS WAS ALL NONSENSE. LIKE HELL THE STORY ENDED.

JJ DIDNT LIKE MAIL AT ALL. BUT SHE LIKED EMAILS. AND SO PRENTIS HAD SENT HER THE DAMN PICTURES THROUGH THE INTERNET AND JJ PRINTED THEM OUT WITH HER EYES WITH SHEER WILL POWER.. SHE THEN REALIZED THAT SHE LOVED THE PICTURES TOO MUCH AND SHE HATED THAT, AND BLAMED IT ON PRENTIS. POOR SWEET PRENTIS. SO SHE DRAGGED PRENTISES CORPSE AND LAYED IT TO REST IN WHAT SHE THOUGHT WAS DEAD RONALDS ROOM THAT REID TOOK OVER, BUT REALLY IT WASNT, AS RONALD HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO MICRO BABIES BEFORE HE DIED WHICH CRAWLED INTO REIDS MOUTH AND CHOKED HIM TO DEATH. THEN THE MICRO BABIES SPAWNED AND GAVE BIRTH TO A RANDOM SEXY MAN WHO GAVE BIRTH TO PRENTIS AGAIN AND DRAGGED HER OUT OF THE ROOM ALIVE, THEN THE SEXY MAN DIED.

PRENTIS WIPED HER SOAKING WET EYELIDS OFF BECAUSE REIDS SALIVA CAUSED SWELLING IN SMALL CHILDREN.

HOTCH NEVER CAME IN PROPERLY AS HE WAS ACTUALLY THE SEXY MAN THAT WAS BORN, BUT MORE -_- AND GRUMPY LOOKING. SO HE BROKE DOWN THE DOOR AND THREW MELTED REID INTO ROSSIS PANTS CUZ HOTCH WAS JEALOUS THAT ROSSI JACKED HIS SWAG.

MORGAN WAS PERVERTED SO HE WATCHED AND GAVE BIRTH TO A CHERRY. THEN GARCIA CAME IN AND STOPPED EVERYTHING INCLUDING MORGANS BIRTH GIVING TO A CHERRY. MORGAN LATHERED HIMSELF IN GREASE AS SLID INTO THE TOILET WHERE HE PUSHED OUT THE CHERRY AND DIED.

ALL THIS TIME JJ WAS STARING AT THOSE PICTURES. SHE LOVED THEM AND DIED STARING AT THEM.

LIES, ALL OF IT.

Of course that didn't happen.

JJ hated using her email for emails therefore no, she didn't use them at all.

The pictures burned and where never seen ever again. Prentis was being herself and was having sweaty gay smex with rossi, this angered JJ for NO REASON and she decided Prentis needed to die, but gladly, Prentis fell off a cliff and landed in her arms, so instead of taking her to the doctors she decided to take her to reids toilet and stuff her in his bath.

Prentis started to wake up so Reid took a bath with her.

Hotch and rossi where going to make out in said bathroom and walked in on them, Reid reacted by licking Prentises eyelids and melting in rossi's pants.

Hotch then felt as if he was missing out since everyone was wet but him so he flushed himself down the toilet, but his head remained.

Morgan was sweaty from licking Prentis forehead so Garcia came in and ate his left leg.

This stopped EVERYTHING.

After that, Reid remelted in rossis already -'ed thong where he licked his own eyelids.

Prentis died from the wrath of morgans nipples.

Rossi took this moment to use the toilet, which in turn still had Hotches head in it.

Hotch liked what he saw.

THE END IT WAS NOT. FOR YOU SEE,

JJ used her email to make a facebook account... and with that facebook account... she found those pictures which were sent from Prentis. And. Loved. The. Sheer. Crap. Out. Of. them. But JJ was jealous that Prentis saw those pictures first, so she dragged akolo out for pretend burnt icecream and pushed her off a cliff into the ocean where her dead body rolled back on to the shore. JJ dragged the dead body and through it into a room with a hairy fat man who was raping a sex doll without consent. she then stuffed Prentis in reids bath.

But Prentis wasnt dead, she was just seasick. and fainted. She awoke to see melting legs getting in the tub. Prentis freaked the hell out and abandoned the bathtub, leaving a sweaty reid all alone to his devices

But Hotch crotch and rossi were having a hot moment and decided to walk into a bathroom stuck to eachothers faces. Hocth was playing with the hair on rossis chest as they walked in, and pulled some out when they saw reid melting with Prentis glaring at all of them.

Prentis killed herself then. But hotch and rossi saw melting reid and thought it was sexy so they proceed to bathe in reids melted body and butt juice and enjoyed the feeling of wet stuff going though their butts like diarrhea.

But then rossi started to wet himself whilst playing with liquid reid and hotch felt left out. so he flushed himself down the toilet and kept his head up. Morgan came in, fresh from licking Prentises dead arms and hair and garcia came in and french kissed his leg before eating it. THAT STOPPED GAWD DAMN EVERYTHING

Legless morgan cry moaned because his bleeding legs blood was actually reid so morgan shat himself and it solidified and turned into a butt shield. rossi wiped his wet thong on his eyes and let it burn.

morgans nipples threw up and crawled off his chest cuz they werent really nipples, they were teletubbies. that information, broke the world into pieces.

Rossi ended up peeing in hotches face. hotch liked this because he finally got wet.

JJ watched this all and died, clutching her beloved photos.

THE END

….for now.

* * *

><p>Review Replies:<p>

Anon

.-.

Tasha

Thats okay! Basically, Reid contracted a dire std and was thrown into the ocean for unknown reasons that will be found out as the story goes on!

Jae Ar

It clears itself up later on!

LordInglip666

:'D thank you! you made this next chapter arrive.

p95000

Thats okay too! If you ever read this chapter/this an, just read what i said to Tasha :)

You Know Who 8D

Thanks!


	3. Thorax Adjustment

A/N: Hi guys!

Heres another update! Its a bit short though.

This is like a flashback to what happened before the first chapter, so this one and the next may start to clear things up a bit more!

* * *

><p>Reid was enjoying a night of hooking' up with people when all of a sudden he had a unexpected visitor...<p>

It was Hotch.. All sweaty and wet from coming in from the rain.. Hotches body couldnt take the severe heat of the cold rain, and hotch broke out in hives, just before murmering, 'Reid...I...Im wet...at last...'.

"B-but Hotch, nobody must know of this-Hotch, my boss could find out and I will lose my job!" he tried to contort slightly, his unibrow growing at a vast speed.

"...You're right, Prentis could find out I'm gay and tell my wife I'm cheating on my son again" he tried to remove his sweaty skin, but Reid wasn't listening.

"I need your mone-I mean YOU! I need you..."

And that was it, all Hotch could do was raise a leg and shake it at his misjudged calculations. Reids eyes followed every movement that Hotches slightly flabby hairy yet hairless legs made. They were beautiful. Legs of an Adonis. They make Reids face contort into an expression of sheer want.

He wanted it alright, his money.

Reid came into the business because working as a FBI agent obviously wasn't paying him enough.

"Hotch-On second thoughts, I've got other people to attend to.."

"No." Hotch sounded on the verge of tears.

"But I must, please!-Just go back to your son..." Reid tried to barter, but the man had his groin in his eardrum.

"...R-rossi!"

Reid anxiously followed Hotches sexually confused gaze... He prayed that Rossi really didnt come out of the bedroom.. ...When his eyes reached their destination... all hope had gone.. Rossi stood in the doorway of Reids bedroom, scantily clad in just a bra, a wooden thong and a garterbelt. Rossis bedroom eyes didnt help the current situation. Having Hotch see this would make Reid lose his job for sure.

"R-rossi, didn't I tell you to get in something MORE reviling!"Screamed Reid, he was trying to change the situation but his unibrow had formed into pubic hair that had long been infested with crabs.

"...Rossi?" Hotches wet eyes gazed at the now attractive man, and with all this lust, he felt like a visit to...Mexico was needed.

"Let me fetch you a drink" Hotch added as he openly poured his bodily fluids into Reids mouth and offered it to Rossi, who found himself visting Mexico as well. His memories served him...

Reid let his eyes find his way to his current girlfriend, who he wasn't really happy with at the moment. He let an icy glare slip from his corneas.

Rossi let out a whimper that caused his mancrushed eyelids to waver with a pang of guilt... 'B-but.. Spency... I... I you said you like the poledancing process...' Tears threatened to spill over the Older mans crusty eyebrows. (yes, eyebrows. his tear ducts are back to front) Reid couldn't bear to see his babe shed tears for him... and tenderly groped a piece of his flab in affection. 'Ay. Fabulosa, me compadre.' Reids crab infested unibrow began to convulse sexily as each hair started to tremble. these was the beginnings of lawnmower head.

"...Reid, I'm leaving.." Hotch gathered his broken pingus and put it in his jar for later, his towel was sure to cover up anything, like his head. But it left his butt cheeks out in the open, his butt hair was waving in the breeze like a majestic horse.

"...Don't...please, I..." Reid was unsure, he hated to love to hate this man, but he was suddenly pregnant.

"Don't go! I have twins, one is yours and one is Rossi's...we could be-"

"Fathers?" Hotch said gleefuly

"Mothers." Rossi said, making sure to stand nakedly as Rossi poured a drink from Reid's mouth.

"Well, I uh...I just need to find my balut samples.'

* * *

><p>Replies:<p>

LoveReid

LOL the person who writes this with me feels exactly the same about Reid and would do the same too!

omgnotagain

LOL now you made me laugh! It'll clear up!

PurpleKoala

:D dont worry, as it goes on it will be less confusing ^^

and thanks for that xD!

I read yours and its awesome. I wanna read the next chapter 8D


End file.
